


In Want of Sun

by Silverydust



Series: Thranduil, King of Manoir Des Chats (Manor of Cats) [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, unexpected ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverydust/pseuds/Silverydust
Summary: Tenacity or Foolishness?





	In Want of Sun

_Jump._

__

The cat braced against the wooden floor and hopped up the wall. It fell short of the desired height and landed, on its feet, back on the floor.

__

_Jump. ___

____

__

____

The cat braced against the wooden floor with its claws extended. It bounced vertically upward. Once it made contact with the wall, it sank its claws deep into the wallpaper. 

____

__

____

Except… the grip wasn't secure, and the cat was too heavy. Gravity did the rest. 

____

__

____

With an extended screech, the cat was back where it started, with ten deep gouges on the previously pristine wallpaper.

____

__

____

_Jump. ___

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

The cat walked back a few steps, eyed the wall, then took another few steps back, until it found the best spot. It semi-crouched, legs muscles bunching, and took off running straight toward the wall. At two cat-lengths from the wall, it used the inertia running had produced and propelled itself into the air

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

Yes! Its eyes cleared the wall, managing to glimpse paradise --- a sunny ledge, wide, padded, and as close to the sun as possible in this huge mansion, the perfect place to observe the outside world and have a lovely snooze. And… 

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

Even as its paws scrambled for purchase, it fell, again. The bland cream wallpaper its last view as it fell.

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_Jump. ___

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Regrouping was important after numerous failures. The cat looked around, spotting a low side table near the much craved ledge. 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

It scaled the table with one mighty leap, narrowly avoiding a headlong collision with an elegantly sculpted porcelain vase. At its elevated height, the ledge seemed so close now, that in its excitement, the cat skidded on the polished surface of the table as it sprung. 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

Sprawling, the cat's body went spinning on the table. Its hind legs made contact with the vase, sending it flying into the air. 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

**CRASH.**

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

The cat's horrified gaze beheld the expensive vase smashing against the floor and bursting into thousands tiny, sharp shards. Still sliding and heading straight toward a trap of its own making, the cat floundered desperately, before the table flung it, head over heels into the air. 

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

The cat landed in a haphazard heap on the floor, barely avoiding impalement on a particularly large shard.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

The cat climbed back to its feet. With a scornful sneeze, the cat shook out its matted fur and picked daintily around the razor-sharp, pointed aftermaths of its clumsiness.

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_Jump. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The cat was now eyeing the armchair located by the ledge. Though the chair was some distance away from the window, the woolen material of the armchair would provide enough traction for a good long leap. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mind made up, the cat climbed up the armchair and positioned itself on the backrest. It carefully gauged the distance between the armchair and the ledge. Crawling to the edge of the armchair, it took a moment to gather itself. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then, with eyes firmly on its target, the cat crouched and leaped. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It soared in the air... 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

And hooked its front claws into the leather padding on the ledge with only inches to spare. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

But the cat had a strong grip, and a solid determination. With a mighty heave, it dragged its lower body onto the ledge. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

All four paws on solid surface, the cat gave a great sigh of relief, and then, of awe, as it took in the sweeping view from the window ledge. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It only got a glimpse, however, because the next instant, a long powerful feline tail has promptly swept it off the coveted ledge. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The King of the Mansion, His Majesty, Thranduil, lifted his head from his padded perch, blinked at the bright sunlight, and yawned. The mayhem caused by the cat had interrupted his morning doze. He got to his feet, stretched languorously, and gave a luxurious shudder that fluffed his lush and beautiful fur. Then he settled down, sparing the downed cat a bored glance over the ledge, and rearranged his limbs for another light doze, his tail flickering in enjoyment of the warm sunlight.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
